Ser Fuerte
by dientesblancos
Summary: Pero si algo le había demostrado la vida, es como todo cambia en un momento. Para mejor o para peor. Para fortuna, o para desgracia… (Soulmate AU)
1. Chapter 1

**Two-shot.** Kurt/Blaine  & Hunter/Sebastian. El foco del primer capítulo es la relación entre Kurt y Hunter.  
 **Tags Completos:** Angst, Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Trigger Warnings (por triggers varios? nada heavy a mi parecer, pero siempre exagero, no quiero spoilear mi propia historia asi que lean bajo su propio riesgo)

* * *

I)

* * *

El nombre de soltera de su madre había sido Elizabeth Marie Clarington, el apellido luego reemplazado cuando se caso con su padre, Burt Hummel, tras concebirlo cuando ambos tenían solo diecinueve años.

Kurt sabía que tenía otros parientes además de los Hummel, pero su madre había quebrado su relación familiar hacía ya mucho tiempo. Elizabeth era un espíritu libre, y nunca había seguido las normas de aquella familia tan conservadora. Kurt recordaba los relatos exasperados que Elizabeth hacía sobre su madre (la abuela de Kurt), a quien casi le da un paro cardíaco cuando el alma gemela de su hermosa hija resulto ser el hijo de un mecánico.

En este mundo había un hecho extraño e inexplicable, pues cada vez que una persona cumplía los dieciocho años, un nombre se tatuaba en sangre en una de sus muñecas: el nombre de la persona a la que estabas destinada. O al menos eso era lo que se creía… Porque ¿Qué otra explicación podría haber, para aquella sensación de plenitud cuando por primera vez posabas los ojos sobre aquella persona que tenía tu nombre en su cuerpo?

Elizabeth relataba su historia con Burt casi como un cuento de hadas. Como lo había visto por primera vez a los 16 años, y aunque a los dos les faltaba tiempo para recibir sus tatuajes, ya sabía que él era el indicado. Kurt soñaba con aquel gran día constantemente, tenía una lista de sus nombres favoritos, y desde que aprendió a escribir, copiaba las letras con un fibron rojo sobre su muñeca imaginándose que se trataba de su destinado.

A los ocho años, la madre Kurt tuvo un accidente de auto, y no pudieron hacer nada para salvarla. Kurt presenciaría en los siguientes meses, como de a poco el color rojo se desteñiría del tatuaje de Burt, quedando blanco y sin vida, desvaneciéndose dolorosamente como la imagen de su amada. Esos primeros años la mirada de su padre estaría plagada de angustia, su semblante embrujado, mientras intentaba criar a un hijo por su cuenta.

No obstante, fue en el funeral de su madre, cuando Kurt por primera vez conoció a los Clarington.

El hermano de Elizabeth fue el primero en saludarlos, junto a su esposa. Hermes Clarington era un hombre de mirada severa, y el tan solo estar bajo su sombra hizo que Kurt se estremeciera y se escondiera detrás de las piernas de su padre. El Sr Clarington y su esposa le dieron sus condolencias a Burt, y no más que aquello. No parecían tristes ni desconsolados, como si la muerte de un familiar tan cercano apenas les hubiese afectado.

Kurt comprendió entonces por qué su madre jamás había querido que los conociera, por qué rechazaba invitaciones y jamás les enviaba postales navideñas. Sintió en ese momento que él los odiaba también.

Pero entonces, el hijo de Hermes se acerco a Kurt, y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Su nombre era Hunter y era tres años más grande. Se notaba en sus rasgos que un día crecería para convertirse en el calco en apariencia de su padre… y sin embargo, en su rostro si había una fuerte emoción, aquella faltante en las facciones de su progenitor. Kurt podía ver la tristeza absoluta en su rostro, la tristeza por un primo que no conocía, y que había perdido a su madre.  
Hunter solo lo abrazo, y no dijo mucho, solo una frase "sé fuerte", lo cual marcaría a Kurt por el resto de su vida.

Hunter tomo la mano de Kurt hasta que termino el entierro.

Kurt deseo ese día que Hunter fuese su hermano mayor, o que al menos lo hubiera conocido antes. Pensó que quizás, de ahora en más, las riñas familiares se detendrían, y que después de todo, no le molestaría tener a los Clarington dentro de su vida si traían consigo a este muchacho.

Pero no fue así.

Tras el funeral los padres de Hunter se marcharon con él, y no volvería a verlo por muchos años.

Sin embargo, su abuela si quiso formar parte de su vida, sintiéndose culpable por las peleas con su su hija, que no habían podido solucionar antes que esta falleciera. Fue a través de ella que Kurt le enviaba a Hunter regalos y tarjetas de cumpleaños o navidad, más sin embargo nunca recibió una respuesta.

Los años pasaron, y Kurt creció, soportando los abusos de aquellos que lo juzgaban por su forma de ser, y lidiando con el vacío que su madre había dejado en su vida.  
Sin embargo, la idea de que un día un nombre aparecería en su muñeca y sería feliz para siempre, lo ayudaban a resistir el día a día. El problema era que cada vez que miraba los fantasmas de la muñeca de su padre, recordaba que quizás no todo sería tan perfecto.

Cuando Kurt cumplió catorce, Burt conoció a Carole Hudson, quien también había perdido a su destinado, y tenía un hijo de la misma edad de Kurt.

La vida de Kurt comenzó de a poco a mejorar. Consiguió hacer un pequeño grupo de amigos en la escuela, y armaron un Club Glee desorganizado, que en el futuro crecería y los llevaría a las competencias nacionales.  
Pero lo mejor de todo, sin que exagerara, era ver como los ojos de su padre volvían a la vida cada vez que salía con Carole. Y era solo esa visión lo que le regresaban nuevamente las esperanzas hacia la vida.

Cuando Kurt tenía quince años, un día escucho un fuerte golpeteo en la puerta. Fue él quien se dirigió a abrirla, un tanto extrañado. Ya estaba anocheciendo, y llovía como si se tratara de un diluvio universal.  
Del otro lado de la puerta se encontraba un joven con la capucha puesta, enteramente mojado. Cuando mostro su rostro, Kurt tardó en reconocerlo, sobretodo porque tenía la piel morada de un fuerte golpe que alguien le había dado en la cara. Pero entonces le volvió la memoria de seis años atrás cuando recibió un abrazo que lo reconforto como ningún otro.

\- ¿Hunter…? -

Los Hummel acogieron a Hunter en su hogar, quien en ese momento acababa de cumplir dieciocho años. Su padre lo había echado después de una fuerte discusión, pero el muchacho se rehusaba a decirles en un primer momento que era lo que había pasado.

Fue en medio de la noche, que Hunter se acerco a su cama, y sin decir nada le mostro su muñeca a Kurt. Fue un vistazo rápido, porque su primo no parecía dispuesto a mantenerla destapada por mucho tiempo. Pero Kurt alcanzo a leer el primer nombre escrito en ella… la tinta roja sangre fresca, marcando a quien era su alma gemela…

…Sebastian…

Kurt se sorprendió, pero no dijo nada, hasta que Hunter comenzó a hablar.

Hunter dijo que él nunca había considerado ser gay, le gustaban las chicas, pero sabía que de vez en cuando se quedaba viendo un poco demasiado a algunos compañeros de la escuela militar.  
Pero nunca creyó que su destino podría ser otro hombre. Y sin embargo cuando leyó el nombre de Sebastian, aquello no le disgusto.  
Fue la reacción negativa de ambos padres lo que lo dejaría totalmente desolado.

Hunter se volvió un habitante por tiempo indefinido en su casa, durmiendo en un colchón en el suelo de su habitación. Se rehusó a que Burt fuera a dispararle a su padre una vez que se animo a contar (en pocos detalles) lo que había sucedido. Esa tarde, el Sr Hummel juntó a Kurt y a Finn, quien ya consideraba como su hijo adoptivo, y les dijo que jamás los juzgaría por quienes fueran sus destinados. Siempre estaría orgulloso de ellos. Eso fue suficiente como para que Kurt saliera del closet frente a él (cosa que no era necesaria, porque como todos sabemos, Burt ya lo sabía desde que el niño tenía cuatro años).

Hunter se transfirió a Mckinley tres semanas después de mudarse, y allí terminaría su último año de preparatoria con los máximos honores que una escuela como aquella podía darle.

Para Kurt, ese año mejoraría bastante su vida. Hunter fue popular con tan solo dar un paso en la escuela, y sin embargo, actuaba constantemente como defensor de todos los del Glee Club (aunque se negaba a entrar al mismo, e insistía que solo lo hacía para devolverle el favor a su primo). Hunter infundía tanto miedo como admiración… y quizás fue entonces que Kurt comenzó a notar que estaba desarrollando una ira violenta que no podía ser saludable. Pero como solo la desplegaba pateando abusivos entre los depósitos de basura, nunca pensó en detenerlo, en decirle que proyectar sus problemas de esa manera en otras personas no estaba bien.

Hunter también se volvió su mentor, su roca, el quién acudir cuando necesitaba un consejo, o el hombro en que llorar cuando se acordaba de su madre, o alguien le gritaba algo ofensivo por la calle. Sus sueños se habían cumplido, y el chico se había vuelto de verdad su hermano mayor.

Aunque Hunter rara vez hablaba de sus problemas, y cubría su tatuaje con tanto vigor que Kurt estaba seguro que solo ellos dos en el mundo debían ser quienes supieran el nombre que allí detrás se escondía.  
Se moría por preguntar… ¿Acaso no vas a buscarlo? ¿Ya sabes quién es? Se le hacía raro la falta de interés, y sería tiempo después que comprendería aquella decisión. En ese momento eran jóvenes, y en Kurt fluían los sueños e ilusiones, mientras que en Hunter solo crecía la confusión y un angustiante agujero escarbado allí por sus padres.

Hunter recibió una beca en NYU, para estudiar Literatura y Periodismo, y Kurt y sus amigas morían de envidia por su primo que se iría a vivir a Nueva York, el sueño de toda futura aspirante estrella de Broadway. Hunter prometió hablarle todos los días, visitar todos los teatros y enviarle los folletos, y las fotografías, TODOTODOTODO lo que viera. El entusiasmo se le pasaría después de un mes, cuando su primo ya estuviera demasiado atareado para relatarle su día a día.

Sin su red de protección, el Glee Club de Mckinley volvió a ser presa de los "malvados populares". Pero aunque Hunter ya no estaba allí para ser su guardaespaldas, la experiencia dejo a Kurt bien parado en sus piernas. Ya jamás les tendría miedo, y pasaría sus últimos años con la cabeza en alto, orgulloso más que nunca de quien era.

La vida en Nueva York, mientras tanto, le sonrió bastante a Hunter. O al menos eso era lo que Kurt detecto en los siguientes tres años, por medio de sus llamadas. Se enteró de tres personas con las que su primo tuvo relaciones en diferentes intervalos, dos mujeres y un hombre, este último no tratándose de su destinado; y siguió aquellas relaciones con la pasión de un espectador de telenovela (lo cual a Hunter, siempre tan privado con sus cosas, no le agradaba para nada). En los estudios, como era de esperarse, le iba excelente… Pero lo más importante era, que según había escuchado, había vuelto a hablarse con su madre, y de a poco iban arreglando su desastrosa relación.

Pero si algo le había demostrado la vida a estos dos chicos, es como todo cambiar en un momento. Para mejor o para peor. Para fortuna, o para desgracia…

Kurt cumplió dieciocho años, y las lagrimas le cayeron de los ojos a leer como un nombre masculino se pintaba en su muñeca izquierda.

Blaine Anderson, leía, y era perfecto, ambicioso, original. Tal y como lo había soñado.

Y a pesar de que insistía haber abandonado las locas fantasías cuando cumplió los dieciséis, no pudo parar de imaginárselo, de diferentes formas y estaturas. Imaginar su voz, si cantaba o no cantaba, si tenía su edad o era más grandes… ¿Le gustaría leer la Vogue? ¿Tendría sentido de la moda? Quizás tendría una fascinación por los calcetines o las corbatas… había tantas opciones que pensaba que enloquecería. Estaba tantantantantan emocionado, que no podía entender como Hunter aún no había buscado a su propio destinado por cielo y tierra para ahogar aquella duda.

No podía esperar que Hunter viniera ese fin de semana para poder hablarle día y noche al respecto. Porque su primo había prometido, y jurado y luego prometido otra vez, que iría a pasar ese momento con él, aunque tuviera que conducir toda la noche.

Pero Hunter no llegó, ni respondió las llamadas.

Fue Margaret Clarington, la madre de Hunter, quien los contacto. Su hijo había tenido un accidente en la ruta, y estaba vivo, estable, pero gravemente herido.

Fueron a visitarlo el día siguiente, por más que Kurt en total estado de histeria casi sale corriendo de la casa al hospital en su pijama.

Se encontraron con la afligida madre de Hunter en la sala de espera. Su marido no se encontraba por ningún lado, y no les sorprendería a nadie que un mes después finalizaran el divorcio. Fue el doctor quien les explico, sin embargo, la situación. Las heridas del choque tardarían mucho en curarse, y las mayoría de las cicatrices en su cuerpo permanecerían con el tiempo (excepto por la cara que por alguna razón se había salvado del impacto). Más angustiante sería que una de sus piernas jamás se recuperaría completamente, y cargaría con una renguera por el resto de su vida.

Kurt insistió en entrar solo al cuarto. Estaba extremadamente nervioso, y su cara hinchada por tanto llorar. Sin embargo en su mente se imaginaba lo que pasaría cuando abriera la puerta… al maltrecho Hunter sonriéndole de esa manera altanera, diciéndole '¿Por qué la cara larga, quién se murió?' y luego se abrazarían y Kurt lloraría, pero Hunter le diría que todo iba a estar bien, que fuera fuerte, como lo había hecho aquel día que se conocieron.

Pero Kurt abrió la puerta, y su mundo se hundió.

Hunter yacía en la cama, pequeño como Kurt jamás lo había visto en toda su vida. Cubierto en vendas, y yesos, con cables, y suero y máquinas que le tomaban el pulso cardíaco. Su primo ni siquiera lo noto al entrar… miraba al techo, contando los azulejos, con sus ojeras moradas y una cortadura atravesándole el labio.

Kurt no supo que decir, y sin embargo se sentó en la silla junto a la cama, y se atrevió a colocar su mano encima de la del otro. Noto que la venda de su muñeca estaba corrida, y pudo ver entonces lo que alguna vez había sido ese "Sebastian", que ahora era atravesado por un corte rojo en proceso de cicatrización, y lo único que se leía era "Sebas…" y la E final de su apellido el cual Kurt desconocía. Kurt tragó el aliento.

\- El no vino. - Dijo Hunter de pronto, tomando a Kurt por sorpresa. Pero la mirada de su primo seguía distante, en los azulejos sobre el techo.

Kurt no estaba seguro de si sabía a quién se refería.

\- El no vino… - Repitió, y cerró los ojos. - Escuche a mi madre gritándole por teléfono en el pasillo… cuando creían que dormía. - Su respiración se puso agitada. - El no quiso venir… yo siempre creí que el vendría… lo creí cuando me fui de casa… cuando me gradué, cuando publicaron uno de mis cuentos en aquel periódico… sabía que nunca estaría orgulloso pero… yo creí que vendría… -

Y entonces pegó una carcajada.

\- He sido un completo iluso. -

Y entonces Kurt comprendió que para Hunter un nombre en su muñeca no había significado nada ninguno de estos años. Lo único que quería era el amor de su padre.

Kurt no supo que decir mientras la risa de Hunter resonaba en el aire, y de sus ojos no caía ni una sola lagrima. Pero sabía que la herida que alguna vez vio en el corazón de Hunter, ahora se había despedazado y no tenía idea si algún día podrían curarla.

* * *

 **Nota:** el segundo cap. (esta a medio terminar, espero juntar la fuerza en estos días para poder concluirlo.


	2. Chapter 2

Perdon por la demora a los que realmente lo esperaban, tuve unos meses malos y nunca lo podía postear. No esta corregido asi que disculpen los errores hasta que pueda ponerme a corregir.

* * *

 **(II)**

* * *

A los 30 años Kurt era editor de la Vogue, vivía en un hermoso penthouse en Manhattan con su (sexy) prometido, y se encontraba en la lista de las personas mejor vestidas de la Vanity Fair.

Para todo el que lo viera, después de años de luchas y esfuerzos, Kurt vivía _el sueño_ **.**

Conoció a Blaine Anderson, su destinado y futuro esposo, chocándose por las calles de la Primera Avenida, cuando ambos aún eran jóvenes pasantes en sus respectivos trabajos. En una escena casi de película, Blaine había arrojado su café encima de la ropa de Kurt, resultando en una pelea y luego una mirada a los ojos del otro que les dijo _todo_.

 _"Oh, aquí has estado toda mi vida"_ (Pero aún así me tienes que pagar la tintorería).

Blaine era un año menor, nativo de Westerville y estudiante de música en NYU. Hoy en día trabajaba para una gran compañía discográfica y en su tiempo libre tocaba con su banda en bares populares de la ciudad, teniendo una pequeña _fanbase_ que lo seguía a todos lados.

Se casarían la próxima primavera, y Kurt no podía dejar de correr de aquí allá asegurando todos los detalles.

La vida de Kurt parecía perfecta para todo el que la viera, pero había un _pequeño problema_.

El taxi dejó a Kurt frente a un pequeño edificio de dos pisos (que en realidad era una casa), en el medio de Brooklyn. Saco de su bolso de diseñador, con mucho cuidado, unas llaves a las que le había colocado un llavero de Hello Kitty, y se apuro en abrir la puerta.

Ni bien dio un paso adentro, se tropezó con dos botellas vacías de cerveza. Suspiro con total hastío agachándose a recogerlas. Comenzó a avanzar por el pasillo hacia la sala, dando pasos enojados con sus botas de cuero.

\- ¿Hunter…? ¡HUNTER! - Llamó a su primo, casi rugiendo. Un gato blanco paso entre sus piernas… el Sr. Puss, uno de los tres gatos que vivían también en esta casa.

\- ¡Hunter! -

Entro a la sala desprolija, con papeles y comida de gato echada por doquier. Hunter, vestido con ropa hasta el cuello, se encontraba pasado en el sillón con cara de resaca… y solo abrió los ojos para ver a Kurt con desgano.

\- Hey… - Dijo sin siquiera intentar disimular su estado.

\- ¡Cómo es posible el estado de este lugar! Mindy vino a limpiar _AYER_ … y también hizo tus compras, y no recuerdo que el alcohol estuviera en la lista… -

-Bueno, pero MINDY no es mi _NIÑERA_ , y soy totalmente capaz de ir a la tienda de la esquina a comprar mis cosas… - Estiro el brazo al suelo para tomar un bastón allí caído, y lo uso para apuntar a Kurt de una manera incriminatoria. - Soy más anciano que tú… compórtate… -

\- Sigues borracho ¿No es así? -

Hunter no contesto.

Kurt volvió a suspirar, esta vez con cansancio. Bajo las botellas al suelo y comenzó a recoger los papeles lanzados por todos lados.

\- Dime que esto no es parte de tu próximo manuscrito… -

\- Yo no critico como haces tu trabajo… tu no critiques como hago el mío. -

Kurt termino de juntar las hojas y las coloco ordenadas en el escritorio, donde también se encontraba la notebook de Hunter abierta. Tras ello se saco el abrigo, se arremango la camisa, y comenzó a limpiar la basura regada por todos lados. Ni se imaginaba como una persona que apenas podía caminar por su cuenta era capaz de hacer tanto desorden en menos de un día.

Hoy en día, Hunter era columnista de un diario online, pero también se había vuelto el autor de una saga de aventuras fantásticas (muy al estilo Narnia) que en este momento estaba de moda, y sus fans esperaban ansiosos la salida del tercer libro (el cual Kurt acababa de recoger del suelo). Hunter escribía con un pseudónimo, se hacía llamar _H.C. Hummel_ (en honor a la familia de su primo), y nadie conocía su identidad. Se rehusaba a hacer firmas de libros y entrevistas. No le importaba el crédito, quería permanecer lo más lejos de las muchedumbres de lo que pudiera. Tal cosa volvía loco a Thad, su agente, el cual recibía constantes peticiones de la editorial para que lo convencieran de hacer un tour con sus libros. Pero todos sabían que era imposible.

En la segunda entrega de su saga, se animo a escribir una pequeña autobiografía:

 _"H.C. Hummel : Nacido en Ohio, habitante de Brooklyn, amante de los gatos y ermitaño profesional."_

Tras su accidente Hunter paso por una muy larga recuperación, en la que siempre fue apoyado por su madre, su abuela y todos los Hummel. Continuo estudiando tras ello, y se dedico tanto a escribir que acabo dando frutos. Sin embargo toda la experiencia, sumado a los problemas que ya venía acarreando desde la adolescencia, explotaron en ese momento.

Hunter empezó a detestar el contacto de las personas fuera de su familia. Se alejo de los pocos amigos que tenía, y compró su casa en Brooklyn en el barrio más inhóspito con el que se topo. Siempre se encontraba vestido, tapando las horrendas cicatrices que habían quedado en todo su cuerpo, y ya ni siquiera dejaba que Kurt lo viera destapado. Se había vuelto un alcohólico desprolijo, y la familia había contratado a Mindy para que viniera 4 veces por semana a limpiar y hacer las compras, en un intento desesperado de que Hunter no muriera tapado por su propia mugre. El resto de los días Kurt intentaba siempre aparecer aunque sea una hora, para intentar sacarlo a pasear o limpiar los desastres que ocasionaba cuando lo dejaban solo.

Hunter Clarington, su primo, su hermano mayor, aquel que siempre había sido su _roca_ , ahora dependía de él para no hundirse como el _titanic_.

Blaine se lo había tomado bastante bien. Cuando recién habían comenzado a salir, sabía muy bien que conocer a "EL PRIMO DE KURT" era casi tan importante como conocer a Burt Hummel.  
Al principio todo salió muy bien, Kurt llevó a Hunter a un café, donde él y Blaine se presentaron y tuvieron una conversación amistosa. Pero luego la cajera intento ofrecerle _Splenda_ a Hunter para endulzar su cafe… y la aversión de su primo hacia el edulcorante artificial hizo que armara una escena, lanzando mesas al piso y amenazando a la gente con su bastón.

Jamás regresaron a ese café.

Blaine se acostumbro con el tiempo a que Hunter siempre estaría presente en su relación… eso igual no decía que en ocasiones no le resultara un poco molesto, como cuando tuvieran que cancelar salidas porque Hunter se había emborrachado _de nuevo_ y no contestaba el teléfono, y Kurt tenía miedo que le hubiera pasado algo (cosa que ocurría al menos una vez al mes).

\- ¿Te sientes mejor? - Le pregunto Kurt a su primo, después de una limpieza a fondo, y de obligar al otro a bañarse y tomar unas pastillas.

\- Si… _como sea_ … - Respondió desplomándose en el sillón.

\- En todo caso. - Kurt aplaudió sus manos. - ¡No vine aquí para esto! -

\- Nadie te pidió que lo hicieras.-

\- Como decía… vine aquí, porque no sé si recordaras, voy a casarme en pocos meses… -

\- _¿Te vas a casar_? - Dijo el otro con sarcasmo.

\- ¡Shh! - Lo silencio. - Me voy a casar, y tu eres mi padrino de bodas. -

\- Kurt. - Lo detuvo Hunter. - Ya hablamos de esto, ¿No puedes dejar que Rachel lo haga sola? Ya te dije que iría a la boda… no más que eso… -

\- Rachel es mi DAMA DE HONOR, al igual que Tina es la dama de honor de Blaine… pero Blaine también tiene su propio padrino, ese amigo suyo de cuando iba a Dalton… y tú serás el mío. -

\- ¿Y Finn? ¿Elliot? ¡Seguro a tu padre le encantaría ser el padrino! -

\- ¡HUNTER! ¡Serás tú y punto final! - Se echo junto a él con un suspiro en el sofá. - No tienes que hacer mucho… solo pararte junto a mí, lucir bien. Ni siquiera tienes que dar un discurso. -

\- Gracias. - Contesto rodando los ojos, y se movió para recostarse encima de las piernas de su primo.

\- Y también tendré que tomarte las medidas para tu traje… será combinado con el de Rachel. -

\- Ok… -

\- Y hablando de eso, Rachel quiere que se junten para hablar de mi despedida de soltero… -

\- ¡NO! - Se levanto. - ¡No voy a juntarme con Rachel! -

\- ¡Ay, vamos! ¡Te cae bien Rachel! -

\- Me caía bien cuando tenía 15 años y era una chica adorable de secundaria que no sabía combinar sus calcetines… ahora es solo _Rachel_. Su tono de voz es muy alto. -

Kurt volvió a suspirar. Suspiraba demasiado estando aquí. Noto que los otros dos gatos, uno atigrado llamado Mittens y un siamés al que le decían Beijin, se subieron al sofá acurrucándose en las piernas de su primo.

\- Solo… _piénsalo_ ¿Me lo prometes? -

\- Si Kurt, _te lo prometo._ -

…

Dio la casualidad, que meses antes de la boda "Klaine", Sebastian Smythe fue transferido de su compañía en Paris, a la ciudad de Nueva York.

Ahora se encontraba desempacando en el lindo departamento que su antiguo amigo le había ayudado a elegir frente al Central Park.

Blaine y él habían estado juntos durante la secundaria, la primera relación que ambos habían tenido antes de irse por caminos separados. Había sido difícil al pasar de edad descubrir que no eran los destinados del otro, aunque interiormente siempre lo hubieran sospechado. Cuando Blaine decidió ir en busca de sus sueños a Nueva York, y Sebastian prefirió volver a Francia junto a su madre, eso fue el quiebre definitivo de su romance. Siguieron sin embargo siendo amigos casuales, Sebastian llamaba para los cumpleaños y de vez en cuando se intercambiaban emails sobre lo que pasaba en sus respectivas vidas.

Luego Blaine conoció a Kurt, y a Sebastian comenzó a pesarle la falta de su destinado.

A los 29 años seguía sin pista alguna de _Hunter Clarington_ , y aunque decía frente a sus conocidos que no necesitaba que el destino le indicara una persona con quién casarse, era difícil estar solo mientras la mayoría a esta edad ya estaba en pareja.

\- ¡No sabía que te gustaba de "La Saga de Bastian"! - Exclamó Blaine desde un rincon, mientras abría una caja donde se encontraban todos sus libros.

Su amigo estaba ayudándolo a instalarse, la cantidad de cosas que Sebastian había traído de regreso de Francia no había sido para nada aconsejable. Pero para una persona como él era casi imposible separarse de las cosas materiales a las que le había tomado tanto afecto.

Por ejemplo, sus libros. Entre ellos, y prioritariamente, su colección de la "Saga de Bastian", una trilogia de libros, cuya tercer parte aún no había salido, pero que Sebastian adoraba con toda su alma. Quizás era literatura adolescente, como muchos otros libros de este estilo, pero había algo en ellos que se sentía casi personal.

Bastian era un chico maleducado y arrogante, que había sido transportado a un mundo mágico donde se daría cuenta que podía ser una mejor persona de lo que le mostraba a los demás. Era un mundo especial, en el que cosas como las "almas gemelas" no existían, ni siquiera eran mencionadas. Había algo bello en aquella intención… que cosas que provocaban tantas preocupaciones en su vida, aquí no existieran, y aún así los personajes fuesen felices, pudieran encontrarse a sí mismos, tener aventuras sin ser juzgados.

Había algo en este Bastian, que a Sebastian le resonaba demasiado. Era verse a sí mismo cuando estaba en la secundaria, y su mala actitud lo alejaba de todos aquellos a los que quería. Pero aún así había salido adelante… tanto así que hoy en día sería el padrino de bodas de su amigo Blaine.

Blaine saco de la caja una edición francesa del primer libro de la saga. Sus dedos pasaron por el nombre del autor, H.C. Hummel, con una sonrisa extraña entre labios. Sebastian lo observo curiosidad.

\- Si… me he leído todos los libros, en varios idiomas. De hecho ese es el primero que compre, cuando recién salieron en Francia… -

Blaine aún tenía esa sonrisa extraña, hojeando las palabras de la edición francesa. Sebastian arrugo el ceño.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -

\- ¿Ah? - A Blaine casi se le cae el libro de las manos. Volteo a mirarlo con una expresión de ciervo atrapado en el transito. - ¿Qué pasa con qué?

\- Ya sabes… tienes "esa expresión"… la expresión que pones cuando sabes algo y no me quieres decir… -

Blaine se congeló en el lugar.

\- ¡Yo no tengo ninguna expresión! -

\- Anderson. -

\- ¡Ok, ok! Es que… escucha, si te cuento… ¿No le dirás a nadie? Es como algo muy, muy secreto… ¡Pero debes jurarlo! -

\- Lo juro Blainers… al menos que hayas matado a alguien, ya sabes es un poco serio. -

\- ¡Conosco al autor del libro! -

 _¿Qué?_

Sebastian se congelo por completo. Sintio un extraño golpeteo en el pecho.

\- Me… estas… estas bromeando… -

\- ¡No, en serio! El primo de Kurt es H.C. Hummel… aah, no sabes hace cuanto quiero decirselo a alguien, ¡Pero me matarían si se enteran! -

Hummel… claro, el novio de Blaine era un Hummel, tenía sentido… ¿Aunque cuantos Hummel había en el mundo? Una coincidencia muy extraña. Sebastian, de todas formas, sintio una gran carga de adrenalina rellenarlo por dentro.

\- ¡Pero no puedes decirle que sabes quién es cuando lo conozcas! ….. ¿…Sebastian? -

Sebastian no podía oirlo, bajo el ruido de la emoción que provocaba la posibilidad de conocer a su autor favorito. Sus días en esta nueva ciudad al parecer estarían plagados de buenas sorpresas.

…

Había prometido que se reuniría con Rachel, sabía que no podía escaparse de esta. Hunter golpeó su cabeza contra la mesa del Starbucks, mientras la pequeña cantante relataba su plan para LA MEJOR DESPEDIDAS DE SOLTEROS EVER HECHA POR RACHEL BARBRA BERRY.

Hubo una epoca atrás, cuando estaban en la misma escuela y Hunter protegía a los amigos de su querido primo de los abusivos, que esta pequeña chica le había resultado extraña pero bonita. Era como un perro pequeño que te aturdía los oídos pero aún así querías proteger. Pero hoy en día Hunter era un hombre más de gatos, así que escucharla parlotear era como uñas sobre un pizarrón.

\- ¿Me escuchaste Hunty? ¡Todo tiene que ser perfecto! ¡Solo tienes UNA despedida de soltero! … o más, si te divorcias… pero ellos son almas gemelas ¿Por qué se divorciarían? ¿Hunty, me oyes? -

Y ese apodo… ¿Qué tan odiosa tienes que ser para darle a una persona como Hunter un apodo de este estilo? Muy, muy odiosa.

\- Si, Rachel… -

Contesto, y le saco una sonrisa a la muchacha.

Al parecer algo de afecto aún quedaba en su corazón, porque de todas formas nunca había podido ser cruel con la muchacha. Esa era la única razón por la que Kurt la dejaba sola con él, sin estar allí para actuar de mediador. Había algo en ese antiguo grupo de Mckinley con el que Kurt aún era amigo, que tocaban algo en el corazón de Hunter… no podía ser malo con ninguno de ellos. Aún los veía como pequeños niñitos indefensos, por más que todos ellos fueran exitosos y famosos hoy en día.

¿Quién diría que todos los miembros de un pequeño grupo de amigos estaban destinados a la grandeza? Hunter definitivamente no lo esperaba, y eso que siempre le habían caído bien.

Suspiro levantando la cabeza de la mesa. Dio un sorbo a su café, sintiendo que la resaca del día anterior aún no se marchaba… aunque debía culpar de aquello a la otra cerveza que se tomo cuando Kurt se fue de la casa.

Hunter era muy consciente que se había convertido en la maldición autodestructiva de su primo. Y por lo general… no le importaba, sinceramente no le importaba. Solo quería estar solo, con sus gatos y sus páginas… no necesitaba a nadie más en su reconfortante mundo.

Pero Kurt seguía viniendo… seguía llamando… había hecho una copia de sus llaves contra su voluntad solo para asegurarse que un día no muriera y nadie descubriera su cadáver por meses… huh…

…y esas cosas, bueno… hacían que a veces _sí_ le importara.

Entonces aquí estaba.

\- Rachel.. - Dijo, y la mujer se calló, expectante por oírlo hablar y darle su opinión. - La verdad es que… hay cosas que no entendí, ¿Lo podrías repetir? -

Y claramente Rachel Berry no perdería oportunidad en explicar todo de nuevo. Pero algo lo detuvo, la voz de una chica aclarándose la garganta.

Levanto la mirada para ver allí a Tina Cohen-Chang, acompañada de un hombre guapo que los miraba de manera entretenida.

Hunter sintió un zumbido bajo la piel, y sintió que la muñeca se le entumecía.

 _Mierda._

…

Si Sebastian sintió algo, en este momento lo confundió totalmente por los nervios y admiración que tenía al por fin estar frente a H.C. Hummel. No pensó en verdad sentirse tan nervioso, pero en cuando su mirada se poso sobre ese hombre hablando con esa enana tan molesta, sintió que se quedaba sin aire… algo que nunca había sentido en toda su vida.

Su admiración al parecer era más fuerte de lo que esperaba.

\- ¡Ah, Hunter, olvide mencionarlo! - Exclamó la pequeña.

Hm… ¿Hunter? ¿Hunter C. Hummel? Bueno, eso tenía sentido.

\- ¡Le pedi a Tina que viniera y trajera al padrino de Blaine para coordinar los lugares de la despedida! Imagínate si planeáramos lo mismo y nos encontráramos, ¡Sería un desastre! -

\- No seas dramática, Rachel. - Rió Tina a su lado.

Sebastian también rió un poco, más por cortesía que por otra cosa. Pero sus ojos seguían clavados en el hombre, este… "Hunter"… la verdad, era un tipo de rostro agradable, pero no era lo que esperaba… se veía desaliñado, su ropa tenía una capa de pelo que debía pertenecer a alguna mascota. En sus ojos detectaba noches sin dormir y varias resacas…Sebastian conocía bien ese sentimiento, el había estado en esa misma situación muchas veces en el pasado.

Aun así… viendo a esta hombre… había algo a lo que aún no podía ponerle bien el dedo.

\- Sebastian Smythe, es un placer. - Se presento, son una sonrisa de millón de dolares, acercando su mano para estrecharla con el otro.

Hunter visiblemente palideció, cosa que le pareció extrañamente curiosa, pero a la que no le hizo mucho caso. Hunter acerco su mano, y correspondió el saludo. La mano del otro estaba enguantada, cosa que no paso por desapercibida. El hombre estaba completamente vestido, de una manera casi obsesiva. Decidió no seguir indagando más al respecto… pero estaba teniendo problemas para apartar la mirada. Debía lucir como un tonto.

\- Tu eres… ¿Hunter Hummel cierto? - Tuvo que confirmar, aunque algo en ese nombre, de pronto le sonó extraño en la boca. - ¿El primo de Kurt? -

Hunter se notaba visiblemente incomodo, pero asintió con la cabeza y volvió a sentarse.  
A Sebastian le costó mucho volver a sacarle una palabra en el resto de la tarde.

…

Hacía horas que no dejaba de vomitar. Ya no quedaba nada más en su estomago, pero aún así no podía evitarlo. Tenía los nervios hasta el cuello, y unos fuertes apretones de acido le aprisionaban el pecho.

"Hunter Hummel"

El tipo era un iluso, y no se había dado cuenta.

Vaya su suerte ¿Cierto?

Hunter se había hecho un bollo en el suelo de baño. La boca sucia, los ojos mojados. Escuchaba las patitas de sus gatos rasqueteando la puerta intentando entrar, pero en su situación actual le sería imposible abrirles. Hunter bajo la manga de su buzo y miro la cicatriz…

"Sebas…. …..e"

¿Por qué ahora?

¿Por qué cuando por fin había encontrado su lugar? Su pequeño mundo, solitario pero reconfortante.

Intento dejar de ser tan patético, y levantarse, pero la pierna le dolía demasiado.

Pensó en llamar a Kurt… pedirle ayuda.

Pero no, no lo necesitaba.

…

\- Conocí a Hunter. - Comento Sebastian a Blaine, mientras el segundo acompañaba al primero a comprar un sofá nuevo para el departamento.

Blaine lo miro con entusiasmo.

\- ¿¡En serio!? ¿Y qué tal…? -

\- Es un poco… extraño… más de lo que imaginaba, pero no demasiado… se lo veía introvertido, no me dio mucha charla. -

Blaine dejo de sonreír, suspirando y rascándose la cabeza.

\- Si… Kurt me dijo que antes no era tan así, pero tuvo un accidente cuando era joven, y nunca pudo recuperarse del todo… -

Sebastian recordó el bastón, y la ropa cubriendo su cuerpo de manera opresiva. Siguió caminando, mirando al frente, pero sintiendo cierta preocupación.

\- ¿Esta bien? -

\- Si, lo está…aunque es un poco complicado, no sale de su casa, no se cuida mucho a si mismo… Kurt siempre esta estresado al respecto, pero no puedo culparlo, después de tanto tiempo también es como un hermano para mi… ¡Además sus libros son geniales! -

Sebastian rió, anotando dentro de su mente que debería discutir un poco de los libros con Blaine mas tarde. Aún así, más allá de eso… por alguna razón no podía sacarse a Hunter de la cabeza, era algo que iba más allá del fanatismo por su historia.  
En un intento desesperado por que el tema de conversación no virara en otra dirección, dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

\- ¿Sabes? Tiene el mismo nombre que mi alma gemela… -

Blaine le mando una mirada sorprendida. Sebastian nunca hablaba de su alma gemela, cuando ambos pasaron de edad y descubrieron que no eran el alma gemela del otro, hubo un acuerdo silencioso de no decir aquellos nombres en voz alta. Pero ahora Blaine se estaba casando ¿No? Mucho ya no importaba.

\- No es Hummel, claramente… pero su nombre es Hunter… -

Blaine sintió una extraña sensación en la garganta.

\- ¿Cuál es su apellido? -

\- ¿Hm? Clarington, Hunter Clarington… -

Blaine dejo de caminar, pero Sebastian solo se dio cuenta cuando ya se había adelantado bastante.

\- ¿Blaine? -

\- ¡ME ACORDE DE ALGO, DISCULPAME! ¡Luego te llamo! -

…

Kurt estaba frente a él, mirándolo con una expresión extraña. Hunter no estaba seguro que había hecho esta vez. Había intentado conservar la casa limpia, no había maltratado a Mindy esta semana y los gatos no habían vuelto a romper su manuscrito. Sin mencionar que solo había bebido una cerveza el lunes, y nada más.

Era un gran avance.

¿Pero avance hacia qué?

No pudo seguir pensando en sus propios pensamientos, Kurt se aclaro la garganta. Eso quería decir que esto era serio.

\- Escuche que… conociste al amigo de Blaine. -

Hunter se mordió el labio.

\- ¿Quién te contó? ¿Rachel? -

\- No, fue Blaine… y me dijo algo interesante… -

Hunter levanto una ceja, sin llegar a entender del todo.

\- Me dijo que… cree que tu nombre es Hunter Hummel. -

Hunter se dio cuenta casi al instante, su mirada comenzó a ensombrecerse. Kurt siguió hablando.

\- Me dijo también que… hablando con 'Bas, le dijo algo interesante… el nombre de su alma gemela. -

\- ¿Acaso ustedes lo planificaron? - Dijo la voz de Hunter, sombría y peligrosa, con los ojos en el suelo. Apretando sus puños enguantados por encima de sus piernas.

\- ¡Claro que no Hunter! - Exclamó Kurt, casi ofendido. - Obviamente me hubiera gustado enterarme antes pero… oye, esto no tiene porque ser malo… es… ¡Es algo bueno! ¡Es el…! -

\- Si llegas a decir que es el "destino", juro que voy a… -

\- ¿Vas a qué? -

Hunter suspiro, soltó sus puños, y cerró los ojos.  
\- Nada… enrealidad, no voy a hacer nada… - Dejo caer la cabeza sobre el sofa. Abrio los ojos mirando al techo, apartando la vista de Kurt sin importar cuanto lo siguiera.

\- No puedes no decirle la verdad Hunter, no digo que tengas que casarte con él, ser su novio… o lo que sea. Muchas almas gemelas no tienen relaciones entre ellas… pero aún así, no decirle es… -

\- ¿Podrías callarte? - Le respondió Hunter, de manera agresiva, y cubriéndose la cara. - Además… tu sabes bien que… su nombre ya no esta en mi muñeca, ¿Qué importa?-

\- Hunter… -

\- Si viniste solo para esto, vete ¿Ok? Quiero estar solo… -

Solo abrió los ojos, cuando escucho el ruido de la puerta cerrándose, y la suave cola de Mittens acariciándole el rostro.

…

Mindy había llamado, al parecer había pescado un virus del estomago, no podría venir a hacer sus compras. Por lo general hubiera festejado por no tener que soportar a su "niñera", pero tenía hambre y hacía dos días que Kurt no pasaba por su casa desde que se habían "peleado".

No era una pelea, realmente, pero Hunter se sentía incomodo y abrumado, y Kurt culpable, pero al mismo tiempo enojado. Esta clase de cosas pasaban de vez en cuando, por lo general eran culpa de Hunter. Pero todo volvería a la normalidad en un par de días.

Pero tenía hambre, había pasado un día entero sin comer ya, así que se digno en arrastrar su cuerpo a la tienda.

…

Estaba manejando con dificultad su canasto de compras cuando escucho una voz por detrás.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda? -

Esa voz le produjo un escalosfrío. No tuvo que darse vuelta para saber que Sebastian Smythe estaba detrás suyo. Aún así, doblo lentamente la cabeza para enviarle una mirada malhumorado, que no hizo temblar la sonrisa del otro.

\- No. - Contesto secamente, y siguió mirando los estantes de cereales, por más de que no comiera cereal.

Sebastian pegó una pequeña risa detrás suyo.

El corazón de Hunter golpeaba su pecho con fuerza. Siguió caminando como si nada, ignorando su presencia. Pero su mente no dejaba de maquinarse…

"¿Por qué estaba aquí? ¿Kurt le había dicho? No, el no haría eso… quizás fue Blaine. Si, definitivamente fue Blaine. Voy a matarlo."

\- ¿Por qué me estas siguiendo? - Dejo salir, aún dandole la espalda. Se habían acercado a la zona de bebidas y se acerco a tomar una botella de cerveza.

\- Estaba por la zona. - Comento Sebastian como si nada, y arqueo una ceja viendo las acciones del otro. - ¿Qué no eras un alcohólico en recuperación?

\- ¿Quién te dijo eso, Blaine? - Contesto con malhumor, sin soltar la botella.

Sebastian le sonrió, y Hunter se sintió mas indignado.

\- No necesitan decírmelo para que me de cuenta, soy parte del club. -

\- ¿Y qué tu no vives en Manhattan? - Inquirió Hunter de mala gana. - ¿Me estás espiando? -

La sonrisa se borro del rostro de Sebastian. Quedo mudo. A Hunter se le seco la gargante.

Mierda, este era el momento… iba a decirselo, y no se sentía para nada preparado.

\- Soy tu fan. -

"¿Eh?"

\- Soy tu fan…- Repitió Sebastian, mirando hacia otro lado con una expresión avergonzada. - …de tus libros, ya sabes. A Blaine se le escapó, y… ¿Crees que soy patetico, no? -

Una extraña sensación relleno a Hunter por dentro, y casi al instante comenzó a reir a carcajadas.

\- ¡No te rías, hablo enserio! -

Pero Hunter no podía dejar de hacerlo.

¿Hacía cuanto que no lo hacía?

…

Invito a Sebastian a su casa. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió algo de vergüenza en traer a alguien a su chiquero personal, pero si al muchacho le desagradaba el estado de su sala, no lo demostró. Es más, se había sentado tranquilo en su sofa preferido, y uno de sus gatos ya se había depositado sobre sus piernas.

Era extraño tener en su espacio a alguien quien había evitado por tanto tiempo, incluso antes de conocerlo.

Pero la realidad era esa, en verdad no sabía nada de Sebastian.

Salvo, que al parecer, era uno de sus fanboys o lo que sea.

No podía ser tan malo, quizás. Kurt siempre quería que hiciera nuevos amigos.

Que fueran o no destinados, no tenía por que ser un tema relevante entre ellos.

\- ¿Quieres ver el manuscrito del tercer libro? -

Sebastian, quien se había servido un vaso de cerveza, no pudo evitar escupirla de la emoción. Muy gracil.

…

Ni Kurt, ni Blaine, comentaron sobre la creciente amistad entre Hunter y Sebastian.  
Hunter estaba seguro que en privado debían indagar al respecto todo el tiempo, pero sabían que hacerle tan solo un comentario al susodicho al respecto harían que volviera a cerrarse.

Lo importante es que Hunter era feliz, o al menos se lo veía más alegre que en años.

Ya había comenzado a olvidar lo que se sentía tener un amigo cercano. Nisiquiera se trataba de amor… era la compañía, de alguien que no lo mirara con lastima, ni lo comparara dentro de su mente con la persona que había sido diez años atrás.

Cada vez que sentía ganas de tomar, Sebastian lo sacaba de su casa y lo arrastraba a un bar porque "si vas a emborracharte, al menos hazlo bien y con buena compañía" (refiriéndose a él mismo, claro).

Se sumaba a Kurt en sus visitas, y era divertido verlos a ambos pelearse por pequeñeces. No había maldad entre ellos, pero a su pequeño primo no le agradaba del todo que 'su nuevo amigo' incitara sus malos hábitos. Kurt era demasiado madre para su propio bien.

Sebastian era divertido, y fácil de llevar. No era en ningún ángulo perfecto… era demasiado quejumbroso, y criticaba a todo lo que lo rodeaba. Pero Hunter también pecaba de esas cosas, entonces solo hacía que llevarse con él fuese más fácil.

Los meses pasaron. Llego el día de sus respectivas despedidas de soltero.

Hunter se encontraba en la casa de Rachel. Las luces estaban apagadas, y la música sonaba fuerte. Había comida, mucho alcohol y todos los amigos personales de Kurt. Habían armado un escenario donde ya habían cantado casi todos los presentes (menos Hunter que se había rehusado unas 30 veces). Y ahora tenía la mala suerte de presenciar la llegada de un stripper y como ponía a su primo verdaderamente incomodo, mientras los demás lo alentaban en un estado deplorable. Kurt le mando miradas de auxilio varias veces, pero Hunter las respondía con miradas de "es tu despedida de soltero, aguántalo."

Ni siquiera eran las dos de la mañana.

Hunter abrió su celular, no supo que lo impulso, pero envió un mensaje a Sebastian. Nisiquiera estaba borracho, lo cual era bastante raro para él, considerando la cantidad de alcohol sobre las mesas.

"¿Y cómo va lo tuyo?" Pregunto con simpleza. Al inmediato de enviarlo se arrepintió.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de reflexionar sobre sus acciones, Sebastian respondió casi al instante.

"El futuro Sr Hummel-Anderson ya esta vomitando en el baño del club, ¿Qué crees?"

Hunter rió un poco para si mismo. Blaine siempre había sido el peor bebedor.

"¿Y que hay de ti? ¿Ya te obligaron a cantar Whitney Houston y a darse abrazos grupales?" Llego otro mensaje.

"Solo unas 30 veces" Contesto.

Vio a su alrededor. El stripper se encontraba bailando entre Santana en Brittany, y Kurt reía a carcajadas dando vueltas junto a Mercedes.

Hunter sonrió. Volvió a tomar su celular.

"Oye, ¿Quieres abandonar a estos tontos y venir a mi casa?"

…

Sebastian lo paso a buscar con su auto. El, sorpresivamente, también se encontraba sobrio, aunque traía un par de botellas de champagne que se había robado de su propia fiesta.

Acabaron borrachos en el sofa de Hunter, hablando de idioteces, con los gatos acurrucados entre ellos. Cosa que ya había comenzado a volverse casi normal entre ellos. Y ambos lo disfrutaban, aunque sonase extraño para otras personas.

\- ¿Por qué le pusiste Bastian al protagonista? - Comento a Sebastian, con la cabeza apoyada contra el respaldo. Sus ojos estaban idos por la borrachera, pero con un brillo curioso. A Hunter le sorprendió que no le preguntara antes.

El sabía en el interior, la respuesta, pero no sabía ni como comenzar a responder.

\- El siempre estuvo ahí en mi cabeza… ¿Sabes? suena raro pero… empeze a imaginar ese mundo y el simplemente apareció… con su nombre y su personalidad… como si se hubiera escrito solo… -

Sebastian lo miro interesado pero contemplativo.

\- Ustedes los escritores son demasiado geniales… - Pegó una risotada. - Bastian… siempre me cayo mal, ¿Sabes? pero no de mala manera… siempre me hizo sentir muy identificado, me ponía algo incomodo… pero por eso me gustan tus libros, ¿Sabes? porque… es como si te hubieras metido dentro de mi mente… -

\- Eso suena extraño. - Comento Hunter, evitando todo pensamiento que podía tener al respecto. - Quizás solo lo imaginas, porque eres mi groupie. -

Sebastian lo golpeo con un almohadón.

\- ¡Pero soy tu groupie numero uno! -

Se rieron, y de pronto Hunter se paralizó por el miedo.

¿Y si le decía la verdad?

¿Y si lo hacía… se perdería de esta amistad?

…

Era el gran día. Sebastian se encontraba ayudando a Tina con la lista de invitados. Esto era culpa de Blaine, y su repentina paranoia. Todos creían que Kurt sería el que perdería la cordura el día de su boda, y de hecho, también estaba en un estado de locura, pero el ya era problema de Hunter y Rachel. Sebastian debía lidiar con Blaine Anderson, quien no podía parar de correr de aquí a aca, chequeando rechequeando. Y aquí estaban ellos dos, padrino y dama, confirmando que los invitados estuvieran bien colocados en sus asientos y mesas.

Pasaba por la lista de manera distraida, sin importarle realmente, hasta que se topo con un nombre, y el corazón se le paro.

"Hunter Clarington"

 _No puede ser._

\- Tina… - La llamó con cuidado. - ¿Conoces este nombre? -

Y lo señalo a la chica que se asomaba sobre su hombro. Tina arrugo la mirada.

\- ¿Estas bromeando cierto? -

\- ¿A que te refieres?

\- ¿Hunter? ¿El primo de Kurt? ¡¿El sujeto al que has estado acosando hace meses sin decirle que quieres tener sus hijos?!

La realidad le cayó como un baldazo de agua fría.

\- Su… apellido… ¿No es Hummel? -

\- Claro que no, ¿Quién te dijo eso? Digo, Burt prácticamente es como su padre pero, en realidad Hunter es el sobrino de la madre Kurt…-

Y de la nada, todo tenía sentido.

Se sintió como un maldito tonto.

…

La ceremonia fue hermosa, los discursos adorables (aunque nauseabundos). Hubo lagrimas y felicitaciones… y Hunter… Hunter realmente se sentía feliz por su primo. Quizás no había sido el mejor pariente en el mundo los últimos años… pero realmente siempre había querido verlo así, desde la primera vez que lo vio, tan pequeño, en el funeral de su madre. Quería verlo fuerte, y feliz, con éxito y repleto de personas que lo querían.

El único problema de la noche, al menos para Hunter, fue Sebastian. El sujeto no actuaba nada fuera de lo común, es más, cumplía su rol de padrino mejor que todos los demás (lo cual irritaba un poco a Rachel que quería ser la estrella dentro del cortejo). Pero no dejaba de ignorarlo.  
No se habían saludado, ni siquiera habían compartido una mirada. Las pocas veces que Hunter había intentado acercársele, el sujeto se había alejado casi como si supiera de su intención.

Quería ir y darle un golpe en la cara por comportarse como un idiota, pero sabía mejor que arruinar la boda de su primo con cosas personales.

Y luego estaba por sentarse en su lugar en la mesa de invitados de honor… y lo vio, el cartel sobre su asiento, con su nombre real. Sintió las nauseas trepándole por la garganta.

Sebastian _sabía_.

Se quedo congelado en su lugar, y pretendió por el resto de la cena que nada sucedía. Las personas a su alrededor suponieron que sus extraños nervios se debían a estar rodeado de tanta cantidad de gente, y no comentaron al respecto, por suerte.

Cuando la gente comenzaba a levantarse para bailar junto a los recién casados, Hunter siguió con la mirada a Sebastian, quien en vez de lanzarse a la pista, fue hacia el balcon, sacando un cigarrillo.

De verdad no quería hacerlo, no quería afrontarlo.

¿Pero qué aquel no había sido el problema de toda su vida?

Siempre había sido un cobarde. Había huido de sus problemas, los había evitado y pateado bajo la alfombra. Y así es como todo a su alrededor se había derrumbado.

Una mano se poso sobre su hombro. Levanto la mirada para ver a su pequeño primo, Kurt. Le sonreía de una manera comprensiva. Hunter sintió una extraña culpabilidad golpearle el estomago. Incluso en su boda, lograba molestarlo con sus problemas. Pero Kurt le apreto el hombro, sin molestia alguna, solo contencion.

\- Se fuerte. - Le dijo con calma.

Hunter lo abrazo, y casi al instante, fue lo más rapido que su pierna le permitía hacia donde se encontraba Sebastian.

…

\- Perdón. - Dijo, detrás de Sebastian, sin siquiera anunciarse. El otro no se movió, siguio fumando de manera pasiva.

\- ¿De qué te disculpas? ¿Hiciste algo? -

\- No te hagas el tonto… sabes de lo que hablo. - Suspiro, y se apreto un brazo con una mano.

\- Tu no dijiste nada… yo fui el que asumí… -

\- Aún así no te corregí. -

Sebastian volteo a mirarlo. Tenía una expresión dolida, algo traicionada. Aún así le ofreció un cigarrillo.

Fumaron en silencio, con el viento sobre sus caras. Ninguno dijo nada. No sabían que decir, pero Hunter sabía que él era quien le debía una explicación.

Simplemente se desabotono la manga de su camisa, y dejo libre su muñeca. Sebastian volteo a ver lo que hacía, y su mirada no oculto su sorpresa al ver las cicatrices horrendas sobre las muñecas, y lo poco que había sobrevivido de su nombre en ella.

\- Hunter… - Murmuro Sebastian, sin poder quitarle la mirada de encima.

Hunter comenzó a sentir ansiedad, pero aún así no oculto su muñeca.

\- Tenía miedo… se que suena tonto, ¿Qué acaso encontrarse con la persona de tu muñeca no es lo que todos quieren? Pero yo… nunca creí que realmente mereciera una… soy… soy un desastre. -

Comenzó a bajar su mano, pero Sebastian la tomo entre las suyas, y sintió como el otro temblaba ligeramente.

\- Yo también soy un desastre. - Respondió Sebastian. - Pero esto… esto no es una película… y no creo que se suponga que seamos perfectos, ni enamorarnos perdidamente, ni ninguna de esas cosas pero… quizás significa, que podemos ser un desastre juntos. Que ya no tienes que serlo tú solo. -

No eran palabras alentadora, y de ninguna manera románticas, pero eran justo lo que Hunter necesitaba.

…

Las cosas progresaron lentamente después de aquello. Los problemas de Hunter no iban a resolverse de la noche a la mañana, ni tampoco él y Sebastian iban a volverse una pareja cursi solo por lo sucedido.

Pero el tiempo paso, y Hunter comenzó a ser mas receptivo a la terapia, y solo tomar los fines de semana.

Kurt y Blaine adoptaron a su primer hijo, y todos se pelearon por ser el padrino.

Meses más tarde Hunter aceptaría dar su primer firma de libros, y aunque casi le agarra un ataque al ver la fila eterna de personas que se presentaron, agradeció hacerlo, porque por primera vez fue consciente que había gente que realmente le gustaba su trabajo.

Sebastian, por supuesto, se había peleado con unas quinceañeras para ser el primero de la fila.

No fue hasta más de un año de haberse conocido, que Hunter por fin lo invito a salir en una "cita de verdad". La mayoría se sorprendieron al respecto, porque ya habían dado por hecho que eran una pareja (una muy extraña) hace mucho tiempo.

Pero no todo en la vida era un cuento de hadas, incluso en un mundo donde el nombre de otra persona se grababa en tu piel.  
El nombre de Sebastian hacía muchos años que no se encontraba en la muñeca de Hunter, y cuando se besaron, después de tanto tiempo, no sintió fuegos artificiales, sino una profunda calma. Y eso era lo único que siempre había querido.


End file.
